


A moment in time

by liars_dance



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: A moment in which a man can dream





	A moment in time

\-- [A moment in time] --

 

Boromir's eyes opened as the man in his arms stirred and moaned. "Shh," Boromir whispered, his voice thick from sleep. "I am here," he added, though he could tell from Aragorn's even breathing that he had not woken. "All is well..." 

And all _was_ well at this very moment. Times like this - those special moments between wakefulness and dream - were when Boromir could imagine a life for them both. Because right now it was as if there was no-one else in Middle Earth save for himself and his King. Boromir smiled and tightened his hold as his eyes closed again. 

All was well.

\--[END] --


End file.
